Broken Wings
by Manda Panda Bear
Summary: After accepting a new group of gargoyles the two clans realize they have to share enemies as well. Deceit, intrigue, Illuminati, Templars, mystery, conspiracy, and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy it. There's going to be action, adventure, intrigue, conspiracies, Illuminati, the Knight's Templar, romance, and much much more. There will likely be some controversial things later – but that's the nature of some of the aforementioned groups involved in this piece. If you have a moment I would really appreciate some feedback, any feedback._

Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles, this is just for fun.

Summary: In a precarious time for the Manhattan clan a group of four arrive to warn them of more impending danger. As the new clan unites with the familiar cast the more it becomes clear that the new friend's past shadows their lives and their future. Somehow the new clan's second in command and their devil's advocate knows Brooklyn and Lexington...maybe even more than the two know themselves. Their past stretches back hundreds of years and is twisted up in a turbulent series of conspiracies, dangers, intrigue, and deceit. When two, previously allied, secret societies have rising conflict and both clans of gargoyles are thrown in the middle a series of events are set into motion that none involved could have anticipated.

* * *

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 1**

"This is positively ridiculous. We aren't welcomed guests, we're prisoners." Three sets of eyes turned to the speaker; each with their own concerns and meaning.

"Surely you aren't serious," a smile was masked in fear but faded quickly with the follow up, "…are you?" The questioning voice turned attention from the negative one to another. "Curran, he's not serious is he?"

"Yes, Kerry I think he is."

There was a momentary pause where glances were passed between the four individuals. A bright moon full moon was casting dim white light into the small square room from a single tiny window near the high raised ceiling. No other illumination accompanied the moon's dull light; however the muted brightness was common to the quartette and they had no need for anything more.

"Hush!" The final voice added to the conversation. Comprised of husky assertiveness and confidence she stepped into the central location of the group. She was poised and graceful however she was not like any creature common to humanity. Her skin was tinted ash gray with raven hair to match. Despite being more petite than any human man she had stood next to her expansive wings arched above their heads. She was not afraid to intimidate her foes or inflate her size by extending her wings to their maximum. She swung to face the male that had been addressed by question. "Curran, you've considered the possibilities…"

Leaving her statement hanging he responded by reluctantly moving next to her. He, like her, was not of human origins. His tail swished next to hers and they linked for a brief second affectionately. As he moved closer she stepped down and fell in next to him. She looked up to him, awaiting his direction. He nodded. "Yes Morrigan I have, each as unlikely and unpleasant as the next." He sucked in a heavy breath allowing his chest cavity to fill and expand his muscled chest. He was the largest of the foursome, but only standing as tall as many larger human males when he was at his full height. "We have been in the custody of our friends for several moons now. I grow weary of the travel as well. I understand our predicament as you do. We have been transferred and moved so many times I've forgotten where we've been and where we're going – as well as how to fly I think sometimes." He swooped around to the primary pessimist who initiated the platform Curran was addressing. "I'm prepared, if you are, to call it an end. We must move together, we're all we have left. I realize our lives are at risk but we can't continue to live in secret if it means to merely exist." He gestured to the room. "Like this. It is kind to have been protected however we have been 'caged' for so long that we are restless and are ready to resume our duty – we will protect wherever our friends have relocated us."

"This isn't the safest place for such a decision." A human moved into the room, making his presence noticed, and nodded in greeting. "Good evening my gargoyle friends. Your cause and arguments are valid and I'm sorry we couldn't offer you more comfortable confines but we're keeping your existence quiet and to do so it must be minimalist and without nightly flyings."

Curran took a step forward assuming his leadership role with Morrigan at his side. "We appreciate all that you've done, and we understand that you are but one channel in the grander scheme of things occurring. We thank you for taking us in at the request of your superiors, however we have been moving this way for weeks now. It's time for us to take control of our fate again."

The man shook his head. "No Curran, this city is not safe for you. You must understand you were meant to be moved on already to a man allied with us by means of the Illuminati, his name is David Xanatos. However, he has been in the news recently; understand that's nothing uncommon but the nature of his name in the public eye is due to something that directly relates to you. He is already housing a clan of gargoyles who are known by the people now. The people aren't accepting them and therefore you, and your clan, are not safe here. I'm sorry you've been stabilized here for an extended period of time, you were not meant to be here this long – you should have been moved again already. With the recent happenings it's not safe and Xanatos has expressed his apologies and concerns and asked that we bypass him in the process to save you the anticipated dilemma his gargoyle allies are already in. Arrangements are being made to get you out of the country again – perhaps rural Russia would be a secure location for you; the other option that has been discussed is northern Canada where nothing exists except the caribou. There's been talk of the Florida everglades too. You'll be safe there."

Curran allowed a moment of consideration and concern to envelop him. He did not respond, rather he paused. He felt motion behind him and he glanced over his shoulder where he saw the skeptical one among them, an aggressive and negative character called Doyle by name, stalk impatiently at his heels. He paced on all fours with his tail flicking like an annoyed cat on each turn. His face was sour, however that was nothing out of the ordinary – Doyle was a displeased creature by nature wearing a heavy lidded grimace most of the time. His fair skin hinted at green which mirrored his often sharp and sometimes nasty demeanor. He was sly and witty. A white tuft of hair hung from under his chin and a row of small spines starting at the crown of his bald head followed the middle of his back all the way to where his tail started. He was often frightful to most humans he had encountered for the sheer fact that he wore a disdainful expression even when he was in a jolly mood – as rare an occasion as that was. He envied Curran for the females reliance on his decision making, Doyle considered himself a superior mind as he thought of himself as a learned scholar as well as a versed warrior. Even though he considered himself more qualified for leadership he accepted Curran's choices and allowed him to act as such in a decision making capacity.

"We will accept that challenge head on." Curran finally said. "We wish to be released from your care. We will not consider you or anyone who has elected to help us responsible for our future."

"I can assure you, you're making a terrible decision. This city is not safe for your kind. The evil that you're running from will find you undoubtedly – if the citizens of New York don't find you first."

"We're not running!" Doyle snarled threateningly, moving in on the small man who backed down at the gargoyle's angry hiss. "We were never running. Is that clear?"

"Doyle." The other female, called Kerry, moved forward and gently pulled him back. She quickly intervened, knowing that if Curran or Morrigan had scolded him it would not be as delicate as if she were to step in. She was the smallest of the four, the top of her head only coming to Curran's chin – but, like Morrigan, she knew how to artificially inflate her size by extending her wings when she needed to intimidate others. Like the others she was a practiced fighter, wielding force for the greater purpose – protecting. She admired Doyle's no-nonsense attitude but couldn't live by his cruel honesty as a rule. She was often easily distracted, a dreamer. It took a good deal to get her attention and keep it. She was easily misguided particularly by those close to her, she was gentle and naïve; and as such she relied on the others for guidance. However, she had a special way of analyzing stranger's attitudes and demeanors allowing her to often recognize a liar, if she were paying close enough attention. Curran relied on her ability to do so but her inability to settle long enough to pay attention drove him mad. More often than not Kerry was picking the petals off a flower or dreaming rather than listening to her surroundings and the words of those around her which eliminated her focus all together. She had to be extremely attentive to detect a falsity or fact in other's movements or speech patterns so it often went forgotten that she could – as it was easier to forget that she could rather than get mad over it.

Doyle allowed Kerry to pull him back and seemed to calm at her touch. Both wrapped their wings around their shoulders and hooked them at the meeting of their clavicles – cape like.

"Please forgive Doyle's outburst." Curran growled pointedly at the disgruntled male gargoyle. "But you see what this captivity is doing to us. We must be released. We will accept the consequences of this decision…I will accept it."

"I can't keep you here against your will, and I wouldn't try. But I can't impress upon you enough the importance of my concerns."

"We understand your words and comprehend their meaning. Again we accept these actions as strictly our decision."

The man nodded. "So be it. However, let me notify my superiors and perhaps you can still utilize Xanatos's home as a roost if you wish."

"No." Curran said with some finality. "You have done enough as has everyone involved. We graciously accept your assistance as well as the others but must call an end to it as we have overused your generosity. We will make our own way from here."

"No really, it's my understanding that we still owe you a great deal."

"Nonsense. We are owed nothing, and nor have we ever been."

"I understand, but please let me help you find somewhere to roost; for your own safety as well as giving you a generalized location to protect."

"Thank you." Morrigan nodded and extended her taloned hand to the human before her. "We will accept your assistance in the matter, if you insist."

He grinned taking up her offered gesture. "I think I know just the place, I have a connection."

"You and everyone else involved in this." Doyle grumbled loudly enough for the occupants of the room to hear.

Deciding to ignore the disgruntled creature the man clapped Curran on the shoulder after releasing Morrigan's hand. "I'll see what I can do and get back to you right away."

"We will wait." Curran nodded. "Until you have an answer."

"Patron?" Kerry stepped forward as he turned to go. "You said there were 'other' gargoyles in the city, did I misunderstand or did you mean other gargoyles of our kind?"

"Yes, my dear Kerry, others of your kind." The old man nodded and with that he left.

Kerry immediately turned to Curran. Her face was lined with concern rather than the glee he expected. Rather than waiting for her to speak he went ahead and addressed what he assumed her response would be. "I heard him Kerry."

"Then why didn't you ask about it?" She questioned.

"I assumed we would make a decision about this new set of information together."

"Curran, they could be in grave danger…the others I mean. Surely we must seek out this Xanatos," the word was foreign on her lips as she tested the new name out, "and warn his allied gargoyles that Moreau might come for them."

"If Xanatos knows of us, in that he would keep us, wouldn't he have already warned them?" Doyle answered level-headedly. "They are not our concern."

Kerry shot him a confused and offended expression. "But they are. They are our brethren and we owe them that. We can not rely on someone else to have warned them. It is our duty to do so. Our patron made it clear that they are in the news and in danger because of that. That sort of public awareness could draw our enemies here under the pretense that we are them; and therefore put them in serious danger. Danger, mind you, that should be ours to shoulder."

"Their problem." Doyle shrugged noncommittally and turned from her just as casually.

Kerry, having none of that, darted in front of him again and puffing up her chest and batting her wings threateningly shouted. "What kind of protector are you if you won't see to your own kind?"

Curran hurriedly stepped in pushing the two apart. He had never seen Kerry so animated about any subject and was half surprised that she had even noticed that their human host had even mentioned it and more so that she was willing to cross Doyle concerning the matter. "I must agree with Kerry on this. It certainly is our place to make them aware of our enemies that could focus on them in mistake. Those who would threaten them are our enemies and others shouldn't have to suffer in our place. I will see to the host and find out where this Xanatos lives and discover a way to meet with him and his gargoyle allies."

"Whatever." Doyle grumbled. "Have it your way. Screw this – I'm out. Since this town will be our new home. I'll be back before dawn."

Curran moved but Morrigan caught his arm and pulled him back, allowing the malcontent gargoyle to walk straight out the door. After a few moments Morrigan whispered, "Let him go. All keeping him here is doing is making him more obstinate. He would have left either way, at least this way he goes without a fight from you and he'll come back with more ease."

"You're right." Curran cupped her face in his hands. "As you often are."

After a moment of affectionate glances passing between them they drew apart to find Kerry missing as well.

"I'm going for her." Curran hurried toward the door without a second thought.

Again Morrigan jerked him back by catching his wrist and giving his arm a good pull. "You worry too much my love. She needs as much space as Doyle."

"But she's too flighty and gullible. Doyle is hard and ambitious…to a fault – he's a survivor."

"And she's a warrior, she can handle her own even if she brings many of her problems upon herself. They're in no more danger than they'd be if you were at their side. Let them be. Besides, if all is right Kerry is likely in Doyle's shadow."

* * *

Brooklyn and Lexington were just soaring into the night from Castle Wyvern's battlements as the moon inched further into the sky. Mostly Brooklyn wanted to get away from Broadway and Angela wrapped up in each other and Lexington hoped to stop by Elisa's where she might have some new news on police gadgets he could toy with.

Life had been stale for both of them as they spent a good deal of time confined to the castle because of the Quarryman threat. Generally they could still come and go as they pleased but both were well aware of the possible danger hidden in every night shadow and all of the gargoyles took it very seriously.

They landed on a rooftop adjacent to Elisa's apartment building. They were careful and cautious. It was well known that Elisa was a gargoyle sympathizer and therefore she was often watched by the Quarrymen, in secret: Elisa knew this, the gargoyles knew this, but few others knew how dangerous the situation actually was.

"Brooklyn." Lexington reached out and tugged on the crimson gargoyle's wing as they perched precariously on the sill of a high rise. The second in command peeked down at the smaller gargoyle to find him pointing up into the sky. "Demona?"

Brooklyn's eyes turned northward to see the black silhouette of a female gargoyle on the velvety night sky back drop. He felt his blood pump hard in his veins and the hair on his neck stand on end. His eyes lit dangerously and he growled lowly, "Let's check it out."

"Wait!" Lexington grabbed his wrist as the gargoyle moved down. "Maybe it's a trap."

Another deep growl escaped Brooklyn's throat as the silhouette dove in a quick fashion toward them. She darted lower and closer to them in an awkward movement. Brooklyn couldn't see past the anger he was feeling as it consumed him, he would never overcome his hatred of Demona, but Lexington could clearly tell that the form was not Demona and that she was running from something by her hasty pathing.

She landed hard on the glass paneling of Elisa's apartment. Her pale skin was several shades lighter blue than Demona's despite her flushed cheeks. She was breathing hard and trying to catch her balance on the smooth surface. Her wings beat quickly to help keep her upright. She twisted her neck around several times looking in all directions. Finally she threw her head back and shouted. "If you want a fight then show yourself and FIGHT!"

"That's not Demona." Lexington pointed out as she was well within their view now, but it was obvious that Brooklyn had already made note of his error as his eyes were no longer glowing and a fearful expression was etched on his face.

"She's in trouble." No sooner had the words left Brooklyn's mouth and a weighted net came down over the gargoyle shattering Elisa's window and trapping her under it. "Come on, we have to help her." Brooklyn and Lexington took to the sky despite the numerous Quarrymen that were already visible in Elisa's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for reading and special thank you to my reviewer _Fan Boy 101_, I appreciate it very much and have gone back and fixed up those typos. blush I feel silly that I even made them. Again thank you to any who read this little piece – I hope you enjoy this new chapter. Any comments you might have I would love to hear!__  
_

* * *

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 2**

She was scrambling around under the net as several men with large mallets approached her. The front man was tapping the handle in his cupped hand as he moved in near her. "This really isn't meant for fleshy night time crushing. But I think it'll do the trick." The words seethed spitefully from his lips as he raised the heavy weapon over his head ready to bring its weight down on the mortified gargoyle just as Brooklyn and Lexington soared full force into his abdomen knocking him back and crashing into the several other men behind him.

There was a momentary pause in the commotion while Brooklyn and Lexington rose from the small pile of Quarrymen they'd crashed into. Some of them lay at odd angles with what appeared to be broken arms or legs and one conscious Quarryman scrambled to get out of the mass.

In a flurry of beating wings, crunching glass, and tearing flesh the few remaining Quarrymen left the battle by being tossed over Elisa's balcony haplessly by the male gargoyles or fleeing in terror.

"Thank you." She said to Lexington as he removed the net and Brooklyn made his way back to her after chasing the final Quarrymen away. "There were more than those few chasing me. Had I not been pinned under that net…"

"Yeah, the real ones don't run." Brooklyn hissed bitterly.

"Elisa's going to be so mad when she gets home." Lexington mumbled surveying the extensive damage in the apartment.

"We can't stay here." Brooklyn instructed. "They will be back and with more. Those were just the peons, when they come back they'll have the kind that doesn't run in fear."

"Who are they?" She questioned.

"Quarrymen." Lexington responded. "They're mission in life is to destroy us."

The girl's mouth dropped open as she started at them. Her facial structure was mostly human, save the pale blue skin, long pointed teeth, and the tall narrow ears. Her ears jetted out thinner and higher than Lexington or Brooklyn's and she was slightly taller than Lexington standing only as tall as Brooklyn's chin when he was straight at his full height; at his crouched position they were eye to eye. Her startled and surprised expression did not dwindle as she stepped back slightly horrified at Lexington's explanation. She clutched the strap of a leather knapsack that was strung diagonally across her chest with the bag resting on her hip. "How can that be?"

"Move away from her." An assertive and abrasive voice barked in a low hushed tone from way of the broken skylight window.

All attention turned to the opening where an angry and heavy eyed gargoyle was puffed up aggressively.

"Doyle no, you've got the wrong idea – they helped me."

"No Kerry, you have the wrong idea!" Doyle shouted. "As per usual." He snorted and stalked up next to her where he snatched her up by her arm and jerked her in his direction. "Stand aside." He raised his chin at Brooklyn.

"I'm not going with you." She ripped her arm out of his grasp. "These are likely just the gargoyles we're looking for."

"Can't you see they have problems of their own?" He snarled. "All you've done is endanger yourself by making your presence known."

"Precisely why was should join forces! Doyle you can't be that ignorant! What are you hiding from me? What are you running from? Tell me." She moved in closer to him as she added her final plea with genuine concern.

Doyle froze in his pace and glanced back over his shoulder at Brooklyn and Lexington. He spoke softly and gentle this time. "If you choose to stay with them then I will not stop you, you're only making it harder…_on them_ – trust me." He bowed his head briefly and turned back to the window as he wished them off. "Goodnight Kerry…Brooklyn…Lexington…" And with that he took flight. A concerned and confused line creased in Kerry's forehead as she turned back to the two equally confused males.

"Are you…was he…did…" Kerry stumbled for words. "Are those your names?"

"Yes." Lexington was looking as alarmed as Kerry when their gazes met. She turned to Brooklyn and stepped closer to him.

"Have you met Doyle…or me?" She looked up to him. He appeared to be near Curran's height from where she stood.

"No." Brooklyn shook his head.

"Very, very strange." Kerry mumbled. Before Brooklyn or Lexington could say anything further the sound of footsteps beating in the hallway brought their attention back to the dangers at hand.

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Brooklyn told Lexington and Kerry. The three set to the sky in the direction of Xanatos's castle.

"Doyle's often strange." Kerry admitted as they soared across the black night. "So pay him no mind, really. I'm sure you gathered from the outburst, my name is Kerry. Thank you again for helping me."

Both young males fumbled for the acceptance of her gratitude.

"I've heard both of your names but I'm not sure which belongs to who."

"I'm Brooklyn, he's Lexington." Brooklyn offered jerking a thumb in Lexington's direction.

"You said you were looking for us…" Lexington asked gliding near her just before the three landed on the battlements of Castle Wyvern.

"Yes, I thought perhaps we could share news of our enemies as to make each other aware of the possible dangers that face us. Since this area is to be our new home and we have learned that it is already your residence." Kerry offered politely as the three headed toward the castle's courtyard only to be greeted by Goliath, Hudson, Broadway, Angela, Bronx, Doyle, and two additional gargoyles Kerry knew to be Curran and Morrigan.

"There was word of a Quarrymen attack." Goliath said in his booming baritone that called for respect.

"At Elisa's." Lexington answered.

"Have you seen her?" Brooklyn question with concern in his tone for their human friend. "She shouldn't go home. The place is crawling with Quarrymen."

"She is here." Goliath told them.

"This is Kerry." Brooklyn pointed to the female between him and Lexington.

"We've heard a good deal about you tonight lass." Hudson stepped up.

"Seems I caused a bit of trouble with your enemies." She admitted.

"Yes," Morrigan stepped forward sternly, "and forced us to move to action sooner than we were prepared. We had to request our host to bring us here tonight and hastily."

"We were worried about you when Doyle came back with news of an attack." Curran added more gently offering his hand to her.

Kerry shot Doyle a nasty glare as she stepped closer to Curran taking his offered hand. "I guess he forgot to mention that I was safe."

"Regardless, that is but a minor point that shouldn't be considered. I'm disappointed." Morrigan snapped. There was a brief pause where she examined Brooklyn and Lexington oddly after which she and Doyle exchanged knowing looks. She nodded sharply at Doyle and moved next to Curran's shoulder.

"Well." Curran cut the tension and turned to Goliath. "It is kind of you to allow us as guests Goliath. Why don't we retire from here and we can meet the rest of your clan and you ours."

"Yes." Goliath added in agreement.

* * *

"It is no secret that we have had a delicate relationship with Xanatos." Goliath admitted to the foursome after they'd all shared introductions and Goliath did his best to retell the twisted and complicated stings of their past. 

"And now you'll rely on him to fabricate a story for the people about the Quarrymen attack tonight?" Curran questioned, still a bit confused about the relationship and its binding strength with this gargoyle clan.

"No," Angela offered. "Matt Bluestone will likely help with that. He was Elisa's partner and now he's in charge of the city's Gargoyle Taskforce."

"Taskforce?" Morrigan questioned. "Forgive us for the confusion. You make it sound as though you've had serious misgivings about humanity yet you depend on them for your very life meanwhile fighting other groups of them. We understand as well as any the dangers that await us but how do you determine who is to be trusted and who not?"

"Bluestone is to be trusted." Goliath said with some certainty. "However it may not seem so readily. You will have to take my word and trust in me in regard to that. He is a friend."

"But humans betrayed you hundreds of years ago, how do you even find it in your heart to even try and attempt anything with them again?" Kerry asked.

"You have the curse of youth lass," Hudson responded. "In time you will come to learn that evil takes all shapes, it is up to the individual which path they will walk."

"Like the other one you told us about?" Kerry asked. "Demona?"

"Yes, like Demona." Goliath answered. "She's chosen her own fate by twisting the truth into what she wants to see."

"How did you know us?" Brooklyn shot in hurriedly to Doyle. It was evident that he had been waiting for the most opportune moment to interject a question he'd been dying to ask.

"I was here," Doyle responded lazily. "Before I found you in that mess with the Quarrymen. I figured that I would seek out Kerry's cause first since she was adamant about it. I spoke briefly to Goliath about our arrival and the possibility of a future meeting between all of us. He agreed but informed me that 'two' of his clan, Brooklyn and Lexington, had just left."

Brooklyn stared at Doyle for some time after he'd finished speaking. Though his response was reasonable something about it seemed contrived and Brooklyn's instinct wasn't buying his tale; but he let it slide – for now.

"It's clear that we have a lot to learn, if we are to remain in this city." Curran explained.

"You and your clan are welcome here." Goliath offered.

A natural smile slipped across Curran's face. "Thank you Goliath. Never have we felt so welcome."

"Never have we met any of our kind." Doyle snapped grumpily. The three of his clan all turned displeased expressions on him and for the moment he looked slightly uncomfortable. Finally he straightened and nodded, mustering the best genuinely pleased expression that he could; which came out looking more like a grimace. "It's good to be more numbers than we were. Thanks for having us." And with the first kind words he'd said Doyle slipped from the room with the intent to draw attention away from himself.

Morrigan's hand clapped down on Kerry's wrist and was surprised to see that the girl was a bit taken aback by her actions. Usually Kerry was quick to follow Doyle, Morrigan had learned that mostly she pitied him because of his bleak outlook on life and the world; it had somehow become Kerry's plan to make him realize life was more than just existing. So far her efforts were futile, yet her dreamy headedness made her goals more serious and her convictions were strong when she put her mind to something. But it was clear that Doyle wasn't actually on her mind when she easily let him slip unhappily from the company of others. She smiled at Morrigan and the second in command knew what had gotten into her – she was beyond elated to be in the presence of more gargoyles and nothing would take her from that. Morrigan released her grip on the smaller female's arm and resided to watching a nervous and giddy smile flutter across Kerry's lips as a glance passed between her and Brooklyn.

Curran sighed heavily. "Please; I can't apologize enough for him. We are accustom to his disgruntled and often coyly bitter nature but others find him…" he paused looking for the right word and decided on, "jarring. He means no harm. We've all seen some difficult times, but Doyle is uncomfortable under pressure to be 'liked'. With time he will be less abrasive."

"There is no apology necessary." Goliath waved his hand. "Nature is nature and nothing can be done to undo that. Nor would I ever want the burden of having to rewrite nature. He is one of our kind and we accept him for what he is."

"How did you get your names?" Lexington asked. "Did you pick them like we did?"

"No." Curran shook his head. "We were given our names by our human friends. It is human nature to name things and it was apparently easiest for them to name us. We were only hatchlings when we were taken in by a group of Irish monks. I fear, my new friends, that that may be a story for tomorrow night as the sun is quickly approaching." All eyes went to the east window where the sky was nearly twilight in a haze of deep purple.

"So it would seem." Goliath agreed. "Stay here for the day. You will be safe among us."

"Again thank you Goliath. Tomorrow, I promise to share with you information about our enemies; those who would be a threat to you – as you have for us about your enemies."

"Until tomorrow then."

The now ten found their way out onto the castle wall where they all took ferocious stances as the sun grazed the horizon and they were frozen solid in stone. An eleventh was perched nearby hissing just as viciously as the others, where he just caught a nervous glance pass flirtatiously between one of his clan and one of the new clan before the golden rays captured him unhappily and angrily petrified for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 3**

Night found roars accompanying the waking of the Gargoyles. Stiff limbs were stretched and yawns joined the shattering of stone as they were freed from their slumber.

A pleased expression passed Goliath's face as he was reminded that new friends had joined them the night before. It always gave him a small amount of joy to see their numbers grow, like when Angela had united with them. It pleased him more to see her with a mate as it showed the potential for the clan to continue to grow.

"Goliath, my friend," Curran said hopping off the battlements and striding up to meet him. "Thank you for the roost. Your hospitality has been beyond generous."

"It's the least we could do." Goliath's booming voice responded. "Please come in."

Morrigan watched Hudson go to Goliath as well. She had found him past admirable the previous night. From what she had learned of him awed her. A true leader and warrior lay beneath the tough aged exterior. The stories he had waiting found her hoping to hear, as a child waits for a bedtime story. His cool demeanor and level headed actions made her want to learn from him, as she silently deemed him mentor worthy.

They all convened in the courtyard of the castle, where the night sky was open to them and the chilly wind allowed the raw elements to remind them that they were alive.

"Should we patrol?" Lexington offered, as he caught Doyle's eye who seemed to be boring into his soul.

"Yes." Goliath said with certainty. "Brooklyn go along too."

"Perhaps I should follow…" Doyle offered. "I can offer little to the conversation that I know is to come. But with these two I can learn the city as you know it."

"Unfortunately it must be more deeply in shadow than it has ever needed to be in the past." Goliath responded.

"Ah yes." Doyle drawled. "The Quarrymen. It's only appropriate that we come to understand what you know about the 'safe' places in the city."

Goliath nodded definitively despite Lexington's dirty glances, however they did not go unnoticed by Kerry.

"I'll go too." She slipped in behind Brooklyn, trying her best not to appear too close; however her attempt went unsuccessful. Doyle puffed up quickly and Brooklyn glanced over his shoulder at the slight creature off his right shoulder. She, in turn, sank a little; realizing she'd moved inappropriately but went on despite that. "It would be useful for two of ours to understand the city."

When Brooklyn turned, to head toward the edge of the castle, he intentionally brushed his shoulder gently against Kerry's which allowed an announced smile to pass between them. Her cheeks went rosy as she instantly found something very interesting to look at on the ground and Brooklyn allowed a pleased and proud single chuckle to escape him. It was no secret that Brooklyn easily fell for the opposite gender. At the first sight of Maggie, a genetically mutated cat-like winged girl, he fell hopelessly in love. It had taken many encounters for him to come to grips with the idea that she would never have romantic affection for him. When Angela had arrived he foolishly tried to vie her attention with the other young males, only to be rejected again in lieu of Broadway. Yet his rejections had not made him bitter to love, just dishearten. Kerry's tiny hints of flirtation with him, that he had noticed briefly the night before, gave him willful pride; both amusing and intriguing him. He enjoyed it very much and was more than willing to play along with her; secretly hoping that maybe she actually harbored genuine affection for him.

Again Goliath nodded. "Our lives can not stop because of possible dangers. We have never been a kind to let that prohibit us from living as we should." Goliath commented.

"Before you go." Morrigan took a step toward the four who had turned to the awaiting skies beyond. "Beware any Cardinals you might see. Be cautious of them."

"Cardinals?" Lexington questioned.

"Yes, of the papacy."

"Perhaps you should stay. At least to be made aware of that which might hunt you." Curran offered politely. "I believe our tale is as twisted as your own past. And should you come across those who would strike us down you might not find them an easy adversary."

"I can fill them in." Doyle hissed.

"We can." Kerry corrected, knowing that Curran would never allow a tale to be told by Doyle alone as he would leave out necessary information for the sheer fact of wanting to be coy.

As they set to the sky riding the updraft Lexington started out in a bout of which way was best to travel on a given night. He explained the layout of the burrows and pointed in several directions as he indicated where they were headed. He offered explanations about the city's dangers and how humans could be mean for no apparent reason; which made no sense to him.

"Lexington." Brooklyn interrupted.

The smaller gargoyle peeked over his shoulder only to find Brooklyn pointing toward the ground where Doyle and Kerry had started to circle. It was a dim alley where four well dressed individuals were congregating.

"What makes you think that's a problem?" Lexington asked. "They aren't mugging anyone."

"I didn't, they do." Brooklyn indicated the other two gargoyles. "Besides they don't want to know about which place serves the best pizza."

"Dive!" Doyle shouted and both he and Kerry twisted around and dove toward the gathering of humans on the ground.

"Come on." Brooklyn instructed as he soared toward the ground following them with Lexington hot on his tail. They watched Doyle ram into one and Kerry follow nailing the next clean in the chest and sending them both tumbling into a pile of garbage. Brooklyn and Lexington landed just as the other two men realized they'd been attacked. There was a moment of surprised but it vanished quickly as a malicious smile winked out at Brooklyn. Both men were dressed in crisp white robes with little other decoration.

"Stupid creatures. How naive of you to fall head first into a trap." The smiling one said as Doyle pinned the one he had pummeled to the ground and Kerry was climbing out of the trash pile while her opponent lay unconscious under the astray garbage.

"What?" She growled her eyes flashing red.

The man who hadn't spoke turned to her but his comrade jerked him back without turning his eyes, he was fixed on Brooklyn and Lexington. "Get rid of these two, don't harm Doyle or Kerry."

"Wh…wh…what?" The man stuttered as he fumbled in his robes and came out with a book.

"Give me that!" The man ordered snatching it from his grasp.

"No!" Doyle's eyes glowed white and he made to leap for the man but it was too late…he had already awkwardly shouted a series of undistinguishable words at Brooklyn and Lexington. A bright flash lit the entire alley as if the fabric of time and space had been ripped open to a place where sunshine was showering the land and Brooklyn and Lexington were gone.

* * *

As if they had been dropped from a second story building both Brooklyn and Lexington found themselves skidding to a halt using their faces. Spitting and sputtering Lexington hopped up and circled himself while Brooklyn spat out a mouth full of earth. 

"Nice." He grumbled in a disgruntled fashion. As he picked himself up he found what Lexington had already discovered. The full moon was washing the landscape with pale white light. As far as the eye could see was rolling hills, dirt and trees.

"This isn't New York." Lexington's shoulders sank.

"Really?" Brooklyn asked. "What gave you that idea? The abundance of trees or the natural shrubbery?"

"Smells different too." Lexington went on.

"Yeah." Brooklyn agreed. "Wait! Do you hear that?"

Both gargoyles fell silent. In the distance there was a distinct roar and rhythmic beating on the ground.

"Let's go." Brooklyn waved Lexington in the direction of the sound.

The pair ran on foot for several minutes. They broke through the lightly scattered trees into an area of flat land. Both came to a sharp halt at an edge that dropped off in what appeared to be a ravine separating the land ahead; however across the way they could see what they had heard in the distance. A scuffle was in progress among several humans and one gargoyle. A pair of gargoyle wings extended out followed by a sharp roar.

"Kerry." Brooklyn mumbled. "At least she got drawn in with us, wherever we are."

She was involved in a battle across the ravine. There were several men on horseback that she was involved in fighting. She was managing the crowd fine with the help of, what appeared to be, two other humans. Viciously she dug her claws into one man's chest and chucked him over the edge where his scream became a faint cry in the distance before it could no longer be heard.

"We have to help her." Lexington's tone was that of worry. "There's so many of them."

No sooner had the words left his mouth and Kerry let out another victorious hiss beating her wings and a large wooden projectile shot from the cover of greenery behind her, across the ravine, and impaled her left shoulder sending her over the edge by its force.

"KERRY!" Brooklyn and Lexington's voice rang out, but there was a pause from Lexington, he heard a third echo he and Brooklyn's call. He felt Brooklyn take to the air following where Kerry had fallen as he turned to where he thought the accompanying voice had come from. Far off to his right another gargoyle was gripping the edge of the ravine leaning over where Kerry had fallen but was looking at him, just as he was perched on the edge looking at her.

Second's later Brooklyn soared over the edge, landing next to Lexington, with a heavily bleeding and unconscious Kerry in his arms. The tiny Gargoyle down the way was sprinting toward them her red eyes matching her bright crimson skin. She was small, smaller than Lexington; and like him it was clear that she was a web winged Gargoyle. Her tiny clawed hand grabbed Brooklyn's wrist jerking his arm down so she could get a good look at Kerry. Kerry's head rolled over in the quick motion, and she gave a soft groan but her eyes remained glued shut.

The small gargoyle gave a piercing series of howling shrieks. Her skin matched Brooklyn's and she had a beak, as he did though hers was shorter and narrower. She, likewise, had white hair; however her hair was wild and unkempt, a crazy amount of tussles that puffed out in jaggy spikes, with two red horns that jetted up from her forehead. She paid little attention to them and turned her angry glowing eyes across the way where she turned and sprinted toward edge.

"NO!" Lexington caught her tail just in time and both tumbled to the ground rolling in a cloud of dust.

"Lemmego!" She shrieked in her piercing howl. "I'm going to kill them! If I have to kill you first to get to them so be it!"

"No. They can't get to us from over there." Brooklyn added. "Please." He was begging. "She'll die if we don't get her help. Do you know somewhere we can take her?"

She moved back over to Brooklyn where she touched Kerry's arm and her aggression left at seeing the dying gargoyle. The spike that had pierced her shoulder was sticking through the flesh and out the other side of her body. It wasn't a traditional arrow, it was more the size of a large wooden stake. Instantly her eyes lined with tears as she petted Kerry's arm fighting the urge to break into sobs. "She's my dearest friend. She can't die. Come on Kerry." She shook her head fighting the sadness. "Yes, yes, I know where to take her. The camp. Come with me, quickly!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for reading and thank you for your patience in my slow updates. I promise more hasty updates in the future. If you have a moment I would appreciate any comments you might have. And, again, thank you to _Fan Boy 101 _for the awesome reviews!_

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 4**

They set to the sky immediately, following the small webbed female. She was quick and agile. Lexington had no trouble however it was more difficult for Brooklyn to keep up burdened with Kerry's dead weight. He wasn't sure how long they had flown, it seemed like hours, though it was likely that mere minutes had passed.

She took an updraft over a patch of trees, and finally above the thicket Brooklyn and Lexington could see a small camp comprised of several tents and a low burning fire. She hit the ground on all fours and didn't stop as she shrieked loudly when she darted toward a nearby tent. "DOYLE! DOYLE! DOYLE!"

Brooklyn moved in the direction she went with Lexington at his side. Both seemed relieved to hear the name she hollered. Behind the leathery folds of the tent they heard a voice they recognized.

"I haven't the time for you games now Tara, lives lie in my hands and your intrigues will serve us no good. I have my time full with wounds, broken bones, fever -" Doyle continued to list ailments as he smacked the fabric door open with both hands as he stalked toward the howls. His voice trailed off immediately at seeing the limp Kerry in Brooklyn's arms.

"Doyle, boy am I glad to see you." Brooklyn stepped forward helplessly. "Can you help her?"

"What have you done?" Doyle looked confused at Brooklyn then down to Lexington. He lacked the hard edge that Lexington had been intimidated by, there was something different about him as he raised an eyebrow at the shake of Lexington's head.

"No!" The small female grabbed Doyle's forearm and jerked him down to her level. "They are friends, they saved her. Now it's your turn to do the same."

Doyle's eyes turned back to Kerry lying across his arms. "How?" He questioned.

"Donovan." She whispered.

Doyle's lip curled in annoyance and Lexington instantly recognized the sneer that Doyle always wore. In haste two larger male gargoyles approached both spouting questions and threatening Brooklyn and Lexington before they had any responses. Cautiously Brooklyn moved back with Lexington stepping cautiously along with him.

"Stop." Doyle demanded. "They are friend not foe. Save the questions for later, as will I. Quickly, bring her here." He instructed clutching Brooklyn's shoulder. There was tension as Brooklyn and Lexington moved past the three unfamiliar gargoyles, two of which were more massive than either of them. A few whispers went softly between them as they entered the tent.

Inside the tent several makeshift gurneys were holding wounded men just off the ground; some unconscious, some moaning in agony, and some near death. It smelled strongly of iron, Brooklyn assumed from the excess of blood. Doyle didn't hesitate as he pushed all the objects off from a nearby table, that seemed to hold medieval medical supplies, onto the dusty dirt floor.

"Lay her here." Doyle said.

Brooklyn did as he was told, gently placing Kerry on the table. He had to lay her awkwardly on her side as the stake was protruding from the backside of her shoulder. Lexington was finally able to get a good look at the wound and for a moment he felt a bit weak in his knees. He usually had no trouble holding his own around battles, but out of the heat involved in an altercation he had not really witnessed the after effects. He had never seen one of his clan ripped open like Kerry, combined with the fresh meaty smell of the tent he thought he might pass out.

"Hold her shoulder." Doyle mumbled as he moved a small cloth roll behind Kerry.

"What?" Brooklyn's horror showed in his tone and his expression.

"Hold her shoulder." Doyle paused and looked directly at Brooklyn.

"I can't." Brooklyn shook his head and stepped back apologetically.

"Friend." Doyle caught Brooklyn's wrist tightly as his gaze bore into Brooklyn's soul. "I need you to help, I can't do it alone. Hold – her – shoulder."

In that moment it was clear that Doyle did not know him, as Brooklyn had expected him to and thought he did. His normally coarse voice was crisp and demanding yet pleading as he stared at Brooklyn. Taking a deep breath he nodded. "Where do I hold?"

"Here." Doyle's breaths were ragged and nervous as he kept his eyes on Kerry. Sweat was beginning to bead on his forehead. He placed Brooklyn's hand on Kerry's arm. "And here." He took Brooklyn's other hand and placed I on her shoulder near her neck. "Hold tight."

Brooklyn nodded and watched his talons dig slightly into her paling skin. Lexington turned just in time to see Doyle nod and give the wooden peg a hard jerk. It released and for a moment the wound gushed.

"Hand me that linen next to you." Doyle hissed at Lexington. Stabling himself he weakly moved his hand to his head. Distantly he heard Doyle shout. "FRIEND! NOW!"

Lexington turned his attention to the small table at his side. There were several stacks of cloth. He snatched one up and pointed it at Doyle who had both of his taloned hands pressed to either side of Kerry's shoulder. "Please…take that for me." He asked Brooklyn.

As the linen changed hands Doyle continued with his instructions. "I'm going to move my hands in a moment and I want you to place those cloths where my hands are now. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Brooklyn answered.

"If we can keep her alive until dawn, all will suffice…" Doyle gave a weak smile. "Now."

Brooklyn pressed the cloth against Kerry as he was told.

"Thank you." Doyle said slipping his hands in where Brooklyn's were. Kerry gave a mild moan and blinked.

"Mmmmm…Doyle…" she whispered.

"I hope he was worth it." Doyle growled lowly.

"Is…he…alive?" She mumbled weakly.

A brief feral growl escaped Doyle as he began to secure the bandaging. "I hope not, but I haven't a proper answer for you."

Her head rolled to the side and she lost consciousness again. Doyle whipped around toward Brooklyn. "Thank you for help. I appreciate it. You may go now." He jerked toward the tent's door. "And you three as well!"

Brooklyn and Lexington noticed three faces peeking in.

"Is she going to live?" The small female questioned warily. "Doyle? Is she?"

"Let me worry about this Tara, you take to minding our new friends."


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate you taking the time to do so. If you have a moment I would appreciate any comments you might have, please leave me a review. And, as always :-), thank you to _Fan Boy 101 _for the amazing reviews - they are very encouraging!_

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 5**

The two burly gargoyles eyed Brooklyn and Lexington suspiciously as they exited the tent. Both were taller than either Manhattan clan male, however one was slimmer and the other more muscular.

"If you hadn't been there…" The small female bowed at Brooklyn and shook her bushy haired head. Then without warning she threw herself onto him thankfully clinging to him. "Thank you." She moaned.

"Hey, it was nothin'." Brooklyn admitted, awkwardly patting her comfortingly.

Finally she climbed off from him and when she offered to thank Lexington he extended his hand to her before she could pounce on him, which she eagerly shook excitedly exclaiming his praise as well. "Friends, you are welcome among us of course. We don't often happen by gargoyle comrades. I don't suppose you have names as none we've met in the past have…but they call me Tara. The thick one is Aden and the slender is Sloan. You've met Doyle, don't mind him, he's all business. And the wounded one is Kerry – but it seems that you already knew that. How is that?"

"Actually we do have names." Lexington cut in, evading Tara's question until they had further information, as it was clear that something was out of the ordinary here. "I'm Lexington and this is Brooklyn."

Brooklyn was carefully eyeing the tents and the few humans about the area. The shadow of Aden was hulking over him, but he ignored it. The people were all men and were dressed in the velvet under-dress of armored warriors. They sat around camp fires roasting bits of the woodland creatures of the area; rabbit seemed to be the most common. Near each man seemed to be the metal plate armor that would go over their velvet chest. They weren't at all taken aback by the gargoyles strutting through their camp, in fact most gave no indication of acknowledgement at all. It gave him the slightest feeling of the war camps of his birthplace in Scotland 1,000 years earlier.

"Brooklyn." Lexington whispered. "Every one of them wears the same white tunic with a red cross."

"I noticed Lex." Brooklyn retorted calmly. He raised his voice taking a chance. "Tara, is there any chance we could talk to your clan leader, Curran?"

She stopped suddenly almost causing Lexington to slam into her. Brooklyn had to leap back to keep from smashing into Lexington. She peeked her wildish eyes over her shoulder at him, and then her gaze moved to the two gargoyles behind him. Brooklyn heard both Aden and Sloan take several paces back.

She looked at Lexington and raised an eyebrow before bursting into fits of laughter. She was giggling so hard she had to lean over and hold her side while whispers and snorts went between Aden and Sloan.

In the commotion the sound of beating wings echoed behind the group. The sand kicked up as the individual landed softly at the group's rear. "What is the meaning of this joy? I heard that Kerry was mortally wounded! Why are you laughing when you should be in prayer for her safe return to good health?"

Before Lexington or Brooklyn had to turn they recognized the stern feminine voice. It belonged to Morrigan, the second in command. She had been quite, letting Curran speak for them; but that was just a shadow of the gargoyle stood before them now and earlier was awed by Hudson's stories. She rose with poise, grace, and presence. Her ash gray tail flicked around in front of her as her raven hair fell over one eye. She puckered her lips as she stared at them waiting for an answer.

"Our apologies Morrigan," Sloan bowed, his slim face showing signs of edginess. "But our new comrades, Brooklyn and Lexington, want to meet with out leader…"

"Curran!" Aden added heartily, giving Sloan a gleeful clap on the shoulder.

Morrigan took a step back. "And why the laughter?"

Tara was trying desperately to catch her breath as she explained. "Well it's just that Curran…he's…"

"A halfwit." Aden finished for her. Brooklyn and Lexington exchanged confused looks. Curran had been soft spoken and lacked a coarse edge, but he seemed wise in their meeting. He certainly appeared of leader quality.

"He's weak and foolish. He makes bad decisions and wouldn't suit the role by any means mistress." Sloan sank deeper in his bow and Lexington caught a smile on his boney face. Lex realized he was bowing deeper to keep from her seeing him grin.

Morrigan looked somewhere between mystified and horrified at the confessions of her companions. Finally she snapped her tail making a crack sound and stomping her foot. "Silence you three! Forgive their indigence new friends." She extended her taloned hand to Lexington and Brooklyn. "Tara, do you trust my judgment?"

"Of course." Tara answered quickly without second thought.

"And you?" She looked to Sloan, who had taken a brief moment to look up.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Aden?" She asked.

"Unquestioningly."

"Liars! The lot of you! If you trusted my judgment then you would trust me in my decision to educate Curran on leadership while he severs as my second in command. He will make a noble and wise leader in my absence. However, he will never have the confidence needed without your unwavering support. He has much to learn but I have faith that he will blossom to be a masterful leader – far surpassing my ability to wrangle you."

"Morrigan, don't say that!" Tara said. "You're the best leader this clan could ever want or need."

"Shhh, Tara." Morrigan placed a hand on the tiny gargoyle's head and she seemed to calm at Morrigan's touch. "I think the bigger question is, what would give our new friends – Brooklyn and Lexington, the idea that Curran's role is that of leader – he is several weeks travel away, helping a battle to the south at the moment. However, you have been misinformed friends…" Morrigan swept her wings around her shoulder and bowed before the. "I am this clan's leader."

Awestruck at her natural command for respect they both nodded. "We were mistaken." Lexington mumbled. She reminded him of Goliath; she seemed stronger than the last time he'd met her.

"Where are you from friends?" Morrigan asked.

"Scotland is our location of origin." Lexington responded before Brooklyn could.

"Ah, you have the appearance of our brethren of Scotland. I'm told that we are of Irish decent. So many seasons have come and gone I've forgotten much of that which I'm sure I should have kept dear. Tell me friends, other Scottish kin we've come across have not had names, how is it that you posses them?"

"It seems to be easier to have them when living with the humans." Brooklyn answered.

"You live among humans too then?" Morrigan looked at him.

"Yeah, something like that…"

"We were raised by human monks in a Franciscan monastery in Ireland. They named us before we could speak, that is why you'll find our names of Gaelic origins. They named us as they saw fit by our childhood behaviors. I have heard that you saved our Kerry, and for that I am grateful." Morrigan gave them another little bow.

"Word travels fast." Tara said.

"Tell me friends, what has caused this; why had Kerry fallen in battle…or need I ask?" Morrigan's voice grew wary.

"Donovan." Tara hissed, Sloan growled, and Aden roared all at once.

"I needn't ask then." Morrigan's shoulders fell a little but she remained firm in her conviction.

"Who's Donovan?" Lexington asked.

Aden was puffing angrily as let loose a wicked roar of frustration; but Morrigan went to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Like her touch had calmed Tara, it had a similar effect on Aden. Despite her quelling their anger Brooklyn and Lexington could see a bit of red in Morrigan's cheeks and her jaw was rigid in aggravation.

She turned to them, ready to explain but her words were cut off before she began as the sound of hooves beating on the sandy earth called their attention. Brooklyn and Lexington recognized the tired men entering the camp, they had been locked in battle across the ravine when Kerry had been wounded. The one leading the small band dismounted his horse before it stopped, expertly landing like a cat even in his heavy armor. Like the other tunics, Lexington had pointed out, he (and all his companions) were wearing over their armor was white with a brilliant crimson cross stitched into the cloth.

Morrigan stepped in front of her clan and approached the man who was hurrying her way.

"Where is she?" He was smiling as he removed his helmet. "She's a hero. Where is my Kerry?" His bearded face was handsome, hints of gray were beginning to appear speckled through the tuft of chocolate colored hair peaking out from under the red velvet hood over his head.

They could hear a low rumble in Morrigan's throat as she stepped up to him. "She's dying, thanks to you. And I'll remind you one final time…she isn't YOUR Kerry. She belongs to no one Donovan, least of all you."

His smile quickly vanished. "She is the reason my lady, she is the cause of our victory."

"And at what price?" Tara shrieked from behind Morrigan. Lexington, at her side, could feel her shivering with rage. "She had to take the hit for your unnecessary expedition into the forest."

"Tara's right." Morrigan roared.

"We uncovered infidels planning an attack." Donovan boomed back.

"Not our concern!" Morrigan's voice easily bested his in volume. "Not her concern! She only follows for you! You bate her like a farmer with a carrot tempting a donkey. She bears your burden as you string her along with a carrot you can not give and never intended to in the first place!"

"If I could have it my way…"

"What! What? What Donovan? What would you do? What would you promise the flower headed child that you haven't already tried with? The moon? The stars? Or the heavens perhaps? Would you give her your heart? Would you be her mate and stop making promises so she'll continue on her self destructive path to get to you?" Morrigan sneered. "You see, we know the truth." She gestured to the clan behind her. "We know you wouldn't…even if you could."

"Perhaps Kerry wouldn't have been wounded if Tara had -" He began to offer feebly.

"DON'T YOU DARE BEGIN TO PLACE BLAME ON OTHERS!" Morrigan bellowed. Donovan took a step back at this as her eyes flared red. Lexington was once again reminded of Goliath.

"Morrigan." Doyle's tired voice cut in. All eyes went to the door of the tent he was tending to the wounded in. He looked defeated. "Fetch a priest."

For a moment Morrigan lost her composure and her manners deviated from that of Goliath. She stumbled forward but quickly recovered. She curled a lip at Donovan. "I'm going to see that you are transferred to another camp. If such a request is denied…I'll have Kerry moved." She went to one of the men tending to his rabbit-meat-on-a-stick meal and pulled him to his feet as Donovan called to her.

"I'm a priest."

"Not one that I recognize." She hissed lowly as she turned her attention to the man she had plucked off the log. "Please father, my comrade needs you." She pointed to Doyle. The priest, as the entire camp, had been watching the events unfold. It was clear that they all agreed with Morrigan and her clan, or were unwilling to get involved.

He bowed to her. "Of course Morrigan." And with that he shuffled into the tent and Doyle exited.

"Kerry?" Tara asked.

"No." Doyle frowned. "Brother Stephen."

Brooklyn was the first to let out a sigh of relief. He hadn't noticed but he had been building up anger, along with Morrigan, that was directed at the human who was responsible for Kerry's injury, both physical and emotional.

"You." She pointed at Donovan. "Owe these gargoyles your thanks and allegiance." She pointed at Brooklyn and Lexington. "They are responsible for Kerry's survival."

He went to them, brushing haughtily past Morrigan, and dropped to one knee before them. He bent his head down. "You have my gratitude."

"Hey, it was no problem." Brooklyn didn't intend his response to come out so snide but it did none the less. "I'll always be there to catch her when others let her fall." He ground his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the man kneeling before them.

Donovan jerked his head up only to glare at Brooklyn. "We'll see about that." He mumbled lowly enough for only Brooklyn and Lexington to hear; both of which did. Lexington reached out and caught Brooklyn's arm as he made a tiny lunge at Donovan, his eyes flashing white for a brief second.

Donovan stood and swept past Morrigan once more, this time with a proud and condescending smile. "Good luck with your endeavor to have me moved. I will forever be a thorn in your side. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to congratulate Kerry on her victory."

An involuntary growl escaped Brooklyn as he made to lunge for Donovan again but this time Tara was holding his opposite wrist while Lexington still had a hold of the other.

"No Brooklyn." Tara said. "You'll be no better than him."

"I thought priests were incapable of romantic love." Lexington stated and questioned simultaneously.

"Not incapable." Morrigan snorted. "Forbidden. It makes it all that much more desirable when it's out of reach. Besides it would be foolish to assume that every priest lives by their ordained vows. Some, the poor of heart and soul, prove their humanity a vital weakness and fall victim to sin." She looked over at them. "Donovan doesn't love Kerry, he feels powerful having her at his will – which is an even greater sin. It's abuse of her misplaced affection. No matter, I'm going to solve this…even if it makes her hate me." Morrigan moved to the man sitting beside Tara, Brooklyn, and Lexington. "Father Advernge. I'm going to have Doyle prep a cart for Kerry, the moment Donovan leaves that tent, I need your word that you'll take her to Jacques. He'll understand."

"It will be done. You have my word." And with that the man got to his feet and began equipping his armor.

"Tonight Morrigan?" Doyle stepped forward skeptically. "She's still very ill."

"Immediately. The sooner the better, before she wakes and can fight this decision. By tomorrow night, when she wakes healed, it will be too late if Father Advernge rides through the night and the day and is on an unfamiliar path, she won't be able to return without getting lost. Jacque is aware of this problem and will tend to her himself."

"I want to go to." Brooklyn interjected. "I can watch over her."

"No." Morrigan said. "I don't want Donovan seeing anything out of the ordinary. For this to work he's going to have to think she's still here. If he thinks otherwise he'll go for her. After all, what is a monarch without his subject?"

Dejected Brooklyn nodded, he understood her decision and yielded to her plan.

* * *

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Kerry held the one of the (still conscious) men over her head. "Where did you send them?" When he merely whimpered she threw him into a nearby wall. She caught the other who was scrambling to get away when Doyle's hand came down on her shoulder. 

"Kerry." He said softly.

"WHAT!" She roared as the man scampered into a shadow behind a garbage bin. "You made me let him get away!"

"I think I know where there are." He whispered.

"WHAT?" Her eyes glowed.

"Do you remember, though I highly doubt it as there was an explosion and you had amnesia for a time…" he paused. "Well let me make it bigger, do you remember Jacques?"

Kerry looked at him perplexed. Her eyes simmered and revered to their typical appearance. She drew away from him. "Jacques?" She questioned. "Jacques DeMolay?"

He gave one nod of his head.

"Of course, we still owe him a great deal. But Doyle, that was hundreds of years ago…"

"Remember how I recognized Brooklyn and Lexington?"

"Yes…" Kerry let her voice trail off.

"Morrigan remembers them too. They visited us…hundreds of years ago. Brooklyn saved your life when you followed Donovan into that ambush. Just before Jacques was murdered." Doyle eyed the ground. "You favored him them…"

"WHAT?" Kerry roared again ignoring Doyle's wounded ego. "And you thought it appropriate to keep that from me?"

"We didn't know how you'd respond." Doyle barked defensively.

Kerry stepped back, well out of Doyle's reach as the man with the book, who had recited the spell that whisked Brooklyn and Lexington away, watched the events unfold. She touched her head, her mind was swimming with thoughts. She was confused and lost. She felt betrayed by Doyle for not telling her and she was worried about what Lexington and Brooklyn were encountering on the other side of time. Then, like a ton of bricks falling from a skyscraper, it hit her. She was flooded with old memories and emotions she'd buried centuries ago. She grabbed her head and let herself bend over. "Oh God, give me strength." The face of a human man she'd once loved unconditionally flashed in her mind.

She reached in the bag slung across her chest resting on her hip, of which she extracted a crystal shard.

"KERRY!" Doyle screeched seeing what she was doing. "NO!"

"Grant me strength and power, take me away from here, keep me safe but give me wisdom, place me where I'm needed…In Nomeni Patri, Et Fili, Spiritus Sancti." She held the shard over her head as Doyle made to leap for her. The man with the book also dove for her at seeing her intention. "NO!" They both shouted just as a blue light engulfed Kerry and she vanished with its dying light.

Kerry used her face as a stopper as she hit the ground hard, smacking her chin on the rocky terrain. She heard a voice in the distance, headed her way. It was singing a familiar tune. She didn't waste time pondering her aching chin she merely leapt into the nearby bushes. She peered out as a horse pulling a small wooden wagon moved near. She felt her heart sink, she recognized the man in armor and a white tunic with a red cross on the chest. She ducked further in the bushes as she watched Father Advernge pass. She felt a little light headed as she saw herself completely unconscious in the cart, a blood stained bandage drawn across she left shoulder. Instinctively her hand when to the spot where the wound had been, it had been centuries since she earned that wound and she still remembered receiving it.

There was a lot in her past she wished she could wipe away, a good deal she wished she could erase, but it could not be removed. She had lived so long and weathered so much but she let little of it change her, she stayed strong and vigilant in her convictions. Though there was little she wished for more than a normal gargoyle existence, despite the fact that with that she would have long since been dust – but that was another thing she didn't linger on…that which she couldn't change. When the cart was well out of view she dashed out into the road opposite her old friend and other self's direction; she headed toward the camp she had spent many a night at during the Crusades when she and her clan assisted the Knight's Templar in their missions.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you so much for your patience in waiting on an update for this piece. I was delighted to learn I have another reader on this piece! Thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to let me know what you think. :)_

**Broken Wings**

**Chapter 6  
**

The road's path was familiar to her feet as she ran as quickly as she could. She wished there was a place she could take flight from but there was nothing with which to climb and gain the necessary height. It surprised her that she had no trouble navigating the terrain she hadn't seen in centuries.

She was puffing hard as she skidded to a halt at the edge of the camp, concealed by a small patch of forest. She scanned the tents from her distance. Her eye caught the medical tent, which she sprinted for. She decided she would find Doyle first. Her plan had not been well thought through, she hadn't considered the outcome, she didn't absorb the things Doyle had told her, and she let it slip her mind that she didn't remember a good deal of what had happened around the time of Jacques death.

She burst through the back side of the tent to see Doyle's hands meticulously stitching a wound shut and his head suddenly jerked up at her sudden entrance. He bounced to his feet and stumbled backward in shock, his foot catching the supplies on the floor and throwing him backward out of the front of the tent.

"Doyle!" She heard a voice she hadn't heard in ages, Tara's squall echoed.

"I'm fine." Doyle barked, and Kerry knew that Tara was fawning over him; likely trying to pull him to his feet. Rather than wait she pushed the cloth door back and stepped out into the camp. Several Templars looked up and nodded or smiled. Sloan and Aden were behind Tara and moved close at seeing her while Morrigan seemed shocked at her being there.

Rather suddenly a heavily armored Donavan pushed through the pack to see Kerry standing there, in perfect health. "Because of you our lives area saved Kerry, my life is in your debt." He scooped up her hand and bowed his head.

She stared at him in pure shock, but it was when her eyes flittered back up to Tara then darted over to Aden and Sloan that she was hit with a sudden burst of emotions she hadn't been prepared for. She felt her heart well in her chest and her eyes suddenly brim with tears.

She pulled back from Donavan. "It was nothing, really."

"I'm so glad to see you well!" He leapt to his feet.

Again her hand went to her shoulder.

Morrigan moved in and paced the group in the far back shadows. She was clearly malcontent.

"How can this be?" Donovan scooped her up by her shoulders.

"Nothing could have healed that wound so quickly but sorcery!" Doyle howled.

"What does it matter, I'm well now." Kerry slipped out of Donovan's grasp and took several paces back.

"Sorcery!" Doyle hissed again.

To quell her aching heart, seeing Tara, Sloan, and Aden, she scanned the group for Brooklyn and Lexington – both of which were lingering at the back of the pack. Kerry glanced up at Donovan then bowed her head briefly. "Please sir, may I pass."

At her request he quickly moved to the side aiding in her query. At which point she darted past her clan and leapt onto a rather surprised Brooklyn holding him tightly. "Thank God you're safe." She whispered for only him to hear. In his surprise he was never able to share in her embrace as she pulled off from him and leaned over to Lexington throwing her arms around him too.

"Kerry?" Lexington said tentatively.

She turned to her clan. "If it hadn't been for Brooklyn and Lexington I might not be here."

"Yes…" Morrigan said slowly and suspiciously. "How is it that you came by them Kerry and didn't inform any of us that we have new friends."

Kerry's mind raced as she stared at Morrigan. Reeling in her askew emotions and wondering mind she focused on her leader. Paying close attention to Morrigan's movements she could read her mannerisms and her thoughts through those mannerisms. Morrigan was skeptical of her it was clear. "I happened by them on a scouting mission when I was with Jacques and Curran several months ago. Jacques and Curran were setting up a small camp for the troops and I was checking the terrain. I happened by them at that point. However they were on their way back to Scotland with their clan. Goliath is their clan leader." She peeked over her shoulder at them. "I of course offered for them to stay with us for the daylight hours which Goliath politely refused as they were under time constraints and need to make it back to Castle Wyvern post haste."

Morrigan's tense stride eased with Kerry's tale.

"I had just assumed as they were passing through that it went better left unspoken. Though I must admit," her cheeks were suddenly rosy, "that, despite our brief meeting, I have a certain fondness for them."

Morrigan's eyes darted to Lexington and then to Brooklyn, both of which were looking at Kerry.

"May I have a moment with them…?" She asked.

Morrigan nodded unfalteringly at which point a smug smile was shot at an aggravated Donovan.

Kerry waved them over to the outskirts of the tents knowing all eyes were on the trio.

"What's going on Kerry?" Brooklyn questioned as soon as they were out of earshot distance.

"How did you get here? How did we get here?" Lexington added.

Kerry heaved a great breath. "This is a long story in the making and it's too bad that Curran isn't here to tell it…"

"What year is this?" Brooklyn shot another question.

"That I'm not positive on, when you are in war for as many years as we've been at this point it's hard to remember days and months and even years. Though sometime in the fourteenth century I'm pretty sure."

"Are you immortal?" Lexington asked suddenly.

There was a long pause and finally Kerry nodded. "Yes, though not of our own volition – we're cursed with it."

"Was your clan once bigger than this?" Brooklyn shot at her.

"When were you born?" Lexington added.

"STOP!" Kerry snapped, breathing hard. She shook her head and knelt on the ground. "This is just as overwhelming for you as it is for me. Understand I'm just glad to see you both safe." She glanced over her shoulder at her clan then back to the sandy ground in front of her. She dropped her head into her hands and tears came. "I've missed them, I didn't realize how much."

Lexington sat down beside her and Brooklyn knelt next to her, where he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We know how you feel: when the assassins destroyed our clan overnight I think we were guilt that we had survived."

Lexington nodded. "It was awful."

"But I could walk over there now and tell them what to do to avoid a horrible fate." She shook her head and looked up to both of them. "Let me explain how we came to be as we are and partly how you got here too…"

* * *

Rain was coming in hard sheets across the Irish countryside where a small Franciscan monastery was nestled in a green mountainside. A small band of peasants were fighting the wind and chilling precipitation. They were accepted by a kind abbot behind the protective walls of the monastery. When the rain stopped, just before morning dawned, the pleasant abbot made his way across the grounds to the vacant cells where the peasants had been granted shelter to find them missing and seven infant creatures in their place. They were varying in age, none being older than a human toddler. To his shock and dismay he found them to appear as creatures of legend harboring a slight appearance to demons. However the babies possessed no malice when he went to them – rather they reached out to him as human children would. A crudely written note was left with the creatures: 'Can not keep them, please offer them a good home – they are kind beings. Stone by day, flesh by night.' The possibility of turning them away never crossed his mind as that wasn't conducive to the vows he had willing accepted some years ago.

"We will keep them and raise them as they should be." The abbot informed the other monks at breakfast. "They are resting in a statue form now. I have selected names for each of them. I will research any information I can about them."

Morrigan was named first, for her obvious pull to leadership. Abbot Connelly had named her 'war goddess', Morrigan, for her keen logical eye. Curran was second to find a title. Several times he was found watching over the others, intervening to help when he could. So 'hero', Curran, became his name. The only one to cross Morrigan was the tall lanky child – he became Sloan, 'warrior'. Both Tara and Kerry were easily named – for despite being the smallest and webbed in her wings Tara was often found climbing the hillsides of Ireland or earning her way to the highest points within the monastery – therefore she became 'hillside', Tara. Kerry was an introspective toddler. She was often found sky-gazing or interested in flowers, plants and nature but kept clean without the monks knowing how she did it; they found her like a princess but not a traditional one for she was not a human so she became 'dark princess', Kerry. Aden was a handful always mischievous and therefore earned the title 'little fire' - Aden. Doyle baffled the abbot, he was not like any child the abbot had ever come across. He played little and found interest in the way things worked. He learned with ease and enjoyed it over running in the sun with his brothers and sisters. He was the final of the seven to find the name 'dark foreigner', Doyle.

With time the abbot found stories of myth about a race of gargoyles that were stone by day and protectors by night.

As they grew the seven showed obvious natural signs that they were of the same race of mythological protectors. They were cared for communally among the monks, each of which adored having them among their walls. They loved their monk fathers and leader Abbot Connelly. The monks taught them of reading and writing in the scriptorium. They instructed them in breading of plants. The gargoyle family was loved and educated in all the modern ways of the world in the eleventh century. Each gargoyle showed an aptitude for something and the monks catered to those strengths as best they could. They were talk to pray as well as biblical stories and educated heavily in theology.

There was but one who looked upon the family as demons, creatures of the devil. He often voiced his distaste for the beings that were there to only tempt their humanity and create havoc on the small monastery. His ideals were dismissed by all the other monks and he was often reprimanded by the abbot for his unnecessary cruelty.

Animosity grew between the adolescent gargoyles and the single monk, Brother Moreau, that didn't approve of their existence. One day, when the gargoyles were old enough to argue for themselves, a dispute arose between the quickly maturing Morrigan and the narrow minded monk.

"You are not meant to live!" Hissed the bull headed man of the cloth. "You are soulless creatures of the devil and you should be put to death." With that he snatched up a knife that had been placed at the dinner table and brought it down to an unmoving Morrigan's throat where he paused awaiting her response.

She stood stead in her tracks, chin raised allowing the delicate flesh on her neck to be exposed. "I will not stop you." She said serenely. "Your life is for you to choose what to do with. I'm not afraid to die, even at your hands brother. For I know where my afterlife will lead me. But you must ask yourself, are you positive I'm soulless and if not where would taking my life land you."

His faith was clearly shaken as he replaced the knife onto the dining table. He retreated quickly from the room leaving them for the moment. The abbot had gone to Morrigan and took her in his aging arms into a hearty embrace. "You've always been a brilliant one my dear, but I still must apologize for his doing – this type of behavior can not be tolerated."

"I only spoke the truth father." Morrigan mused. "It's his faith that needs to be shaken to see what he really believes. And as I said, I'm not afraid to die."

Within an hour brother Moreau had come to the aging abbot with his sincerest apologies, at which point he offered up a truce to which he wanted to offer the gargoyles the following night. He asked the abbot to bring himself and the seven gargoyles to the dining hall.

At his request the seven arrived with the abbot. A table of nine wine goblets were arranged among a tray of vegetables from the garden that brother Moreau had taken special care in arranging.

Talk went kindly among the small group when brother Moreau offered a toast to the gargoyles. He handed each a goblet which they took happily. There was a momentary lull where he placed his own goblet aside and returned to lift his cup, unknowingly having switched cups with Abbot Connelly. He raised his glass.

"To a new found respect and friendship."

Each echoed cheers and took a swallow. The moment the liquid touched their lips and passed their throats they knew something was awry. It felt for a moment as if each of them could not breathe and they clutched their throats or gasped for air. Pain arched up from their chest and raced through their blood, each reacting in their own way.

Abbot Connelly was trying to pull Kerry to her feet as she clawed at the air while shouting at brother Moreau. "What have you done?" But the abbot was surprised to see the young monk writhing on the ground himself.

Surprised the abbot looked back at the goblets, and it was only in that moment that he realized their cups had been changed. As quickly as it happened it was over and the gargoyles were climbing to their feet wondering what had happened to them.

Brother Moreau's furrowed brow and overcast expression was that of horror when he howled. "Damn you beasts! DAMN YOU ALL! And you abbot." He spat. "This curse was meant for you, you love your demons – you were supposed to live forever with them. Now I will have to suffer their existence for eternity!" And with that brother Moreau fled the castle. Curran and Sloan made to follow but Morrigan called them back.

"Oh Morrigan." Connelly cried. "This is a disastrous deed he's cursed you with."  
"But why? If he hates us so much would he choose to cause eternal life? Grant us a gift of that magnitude? And what sort of devilry would he have had to accomplish to earn such a thing?" Aden asked.

"I don't even want to begin to consider who he sold his soul to in order to cause us this sort of fate." Morrigan was starring out the darkened window. "But it is now done and at no fault of our own other than to accept an extended olive branch. As for his choice, it was not spite as you might first assume. Nor is it a gift." Morrigan touched Tara's head and then pulled her close. "It was my words and therefore I'm at the root of this. I told him I wasn't afraid to die and that I knew where fate would lead me in the afterlife. I'm certain his intention was to allow us to never have an afterlife, particularly one that he might have to share with us. Now he's just going to have to share existence forever with us."

"A fate he had hoped for me." Connelly said. "It was meant for me to never age with you."

Morrigan's gentleness was pointed at her mentor. "God protected you old friend. Consider it a gift."

"I'm sorry to have let this happen to you." The old abbot almost looked as if he'd cry but Morrigan reached over to him.

"Do not be sorry, have no grief. We will incorporate this into whom and what we are. We'll learn to grow with it and we'll continue to serve our natural duty of protection as it is our way until we do die – perhaps in battle."

"You can't stay here, he might change his mind and come back to destroy you during the day." Connelly said.

"We will not leave you." Morrigan assured the old man. "This is our home and we will protect it until the last stone crumbles, whether that is tomorrow or in several millennia."

"No, I will not let you stay here in the same danger. I know a bigger cause you can serve. My cousin in France is part of a secret organization called the Knight's Templar. They are fighting a holy war with good cause – to protect the holy road in which pilgrims traverse in their holy journeys. I think you would server their cause well. You can protect them, meanwhile they'll do the same for you. I'll write him immediately."

There was a bit of concern that passed between the abbot and his clan but with time they were made to realize it would be the best course for them and they became one of the many secrets the Templars held in their order. Meanwhile the gargoyles fit easily into the holy protection order waging a war of protection. However, in the shadows the brother Moreau did not forget the devil created beasts that caused him to curse himself with immortality and he slowly began to build followers who thought extermination of the demons was integral to the ongoing existence of humanity.

* * *

Brooklyn and Lexington starred at Kerry in shock. She nodded, "I know; it sounds as twisted and crazy as your own past."

"Was it Moreau's men that cast the spell that brought us here?" Lexington asked.

"Yes, undoubtedly. He has chased us across the globe and back again. We have remained under the care of the Templars for centuries. They feel the need to assist us as we assisted them. Our relationship is strong with the Templars. We truly are but one of their many secrets. Moreau never forgot what Morrigan told him about taking our lives and insinuating that that would lead him straight to hell. However he's so corrupt at this point we're never sure if he wants to enslave us or murder us. Either is just as likely. And now it seems as though he has an entire wing of the church at his beckon call. He goes in and out of favor of various popes; it's hard to say what he's up to. There are decades where we go without hearing form him at all and others where we can't escape. Not a day goes by that I don't wish it had been the abbot who'd taken a swig from that poisoned cup. As selfish as it is of me."

"Any idea on how to get us back?" Brooklyn asked helping Kerry to her feet.

"None, for now I think we're just going to have to ride it and see what happens. I came by a magic crystal some time ago that would grant me the strength to breech time but one time. That's how I came to be here."

"I'm glad you're here." Brooklyn nudged her.

She grinned up at him. "Me too."

"We better get back to the clan before they start suspecting something." Lexington jammed a thumb over his shoulder at the group who was still watching them curiously.

"Yes, Morrigan will only buy my story for so long. For now I think we're just going to have to evade questions. And if the time comes we might have to tell her…but I'd rather avoid it if possible."

Brooklyn and Lexington nodded in agreement and reluctantly made their way back to the others.


End file.
